Goodbye, Farewell, Amen
by Lena Seragusa
Summary: The last battle, Hermione will have to live with consequences afterwards.
1. Goodbye

A/N As per usual the only thing that belongs to me is the plot. The title of the story goes to the creators of MASH and the characters here go to the wonderful J.K Rowling

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked out onto the battlefield. This was the End of the War. Tonight either he or Voldemort would win, tonight either Peace or War would rule the lands. He thought back to the night before, he and his Hermione, they had spent the night together, one final time, knowing that there was a chance that Harry would not come back alive.

Not that they mentioned it or anything, they had lived by chance since Voldemort had come back when he, Harry was fourteen, now he was eighteen and ready to finish it. There were people out there who deserved the chance to live in peace, a chance to live without the fear.

Now as he looked around the body strewn battleground he wondered that if he died would everyone else's deaths be in vain? Would the world truly be a better place? He didn't know. Over on the hill outside the castle he could see Voldemort standing there, looking as though he, Harry, had already been defeated.

Harry felt the anger rise in his body, never had he wanted to kill anyone so much. The things up on the hill was the reason that his parents had been taken from him, as well as his mentor, almost grandfather, also his godfather. The casualties of this war were going to be high, everyone knew that when they decided to join the fight although it hadn't stopped them then, they would be sorry when it was all over, fathers, mother, sons, brothers, sisters, daughters and family's had been killed while others had been torn apart.

Forever.

Harry's wand was at the ready as he approached the hill, he had love for Hermione, his friends and adopted family blazing in his heart and eyes as he came within striking distance of the Dark Lord. Voldemort noticed him and sneered, oh he knew that at least one, if not both of them would die tonight. No words needed to be said, they knew what they were here for, to end it all, all the pain and suffering. 

They stood there, staring each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. Then it happened, the horcruxes had been destroyed and Voldemort was no longer immortal. They moved at the same time, both shouting that ill fated curse, "Avada Kedrava".

Harry watched as that jet of green light headed straight for him, he knew that he could not move and at the same time, neither could Voldemort, both were paralysed as their fates flew towards them, one at a time they landed. All around them the battle fell silent. Even the trees, animals and the weather was silent in this time of triumph. All around Harry it went dark, and Harry thought no more as he closed his eyes for the final time.


	2. Farewell

A/N Unfortunately I own nothing but the plot. Characters belong to JK and the story title belongs to the creators of MASH (remember the 4077).

A couple of hours later Hermione ran through the school, she had been unconscious and no one would tell her what had happened to Harry, all she knew was that Voldemort had been destroyed but as yet no-one would tell her anything. She headed down to up to the Common room. Although her, Harry and Ron had graduated the previous year they were allowed the chance to stay there one last time for old time's sakes before that last day.

Hermione entered there now, shouting the password at the Fat Lady (Phoenix) as the portrait swung open she looked for familiar faces. All through the Common room there were people with bruises and broken bones, filthy and tearstained, just looking for hope. She slowed, allowing herself to look around. No, she didn't see him anywhere, but there were many places to hide in the house. She refused to think that he night be gone, and never coming back.

She headed back out of the common room and headed down to the Entrance hall, slowly making her way down there, there were bodies being brought in for the lists that were to go up, naming those who had lost their lives in the fight. She stepped out of the castle and she saw a ghost like sight flying towards her, Hedwig Harry's owl made her way towards Hermione with a letter clutched in her beak.

Holding her arm out Hermione waited for Hedwig to land, which she did, allowing Hermione to take the letter. A confused look came over her face as she saw that it was addressed to her, in Harry's untidy scrawl. Hermione frowned, a letter from Harry? Why had he sent her a letter when he could see her? She turned it over and broke the seal with a tap of her wand. She watched as the scroll unfurled its self. She absently stroked Hedwig, before the owl took off.

She opened the letter, and started to read it, tears starting to form in her eyes.

_My Dearest Hermione, ___

_I wish I didn't have to do this, tomorrow is the final battle and I don't want this to end. I sit here writing this as you sleep beside me for probably the last time. Hedwig has strict instructions. If you are reading this either Voldemort has won and killed me, and I have failed or we are both dead. I'm sorry Hermione. Hedwig is to go to you, while everything else is left to both you and Ron, as surviving members of the Trio. I wish to be buried with my parents and Godrics Hollow, along with Sirius and whichever of us that doesn't make it past tomorrow. Except I know that you and Ron will both go on and have children. Be happy Hermione, get married, have kids, go on with life. Don't mourn for me. I'll always be there, looking over you. I look over at you, sleeping so peacefully. What is to come of us? If I live tomorrow then you'll never read this but please Hermione, live on. ___

_Forever and Eternity __  
__Love Harry __  
_

Hermione cried harder as she read this. How could he leave them? Leave her? She ran, clutching the letter in her hand. Not paying attention to where she was going she soon found herself where Harry had been killed, not that she knew it of course. She looked at the scorch marks that littered the countryside. People had died, lives were lost, families torn apart. And none of it could be replaced. Ever.

Hermione fell to the ground, the tears were falling harder and faster than before, she curled up in a fetal position and that was where she was found the next day by Ron. He took her back to the castle and she was still clutching that letter, not that she would ever allow it to leave her.

A/N The next chapter is the funeral I will update as soon as my muse comes back.


	3. Amen

Hermione bolted upright and three am. Today was Harry's funeral, the last of the heroes that had given their lives in the last battle, which had taken place just a week ago. Hermione was a shadow of her former self. Her once sleek wavy hair was now frizzy and unkempt. Everywhere she went, the letter went. Harry's letter. The last that she would ever hear from him.

She slowly got out of bed. She was still in the head girl's dorm. She would not leave while Harry's scent still lingered. She silently walked out of her room and into Harry's, whenever she could not sleep she went into his room. His scent causing tears to form in her eyes as she drifted off, silently crying her self to sleep.

What seemed like five minutes later was really five hours when Ron came to wake her up. It was time ot get ready, the funeral would be starting at 9:30 sharp. She got out of bed and took a shower, loathing that she had to wash Harry's scent off of her. She wrapped the towel around her and headed into her room. She cast a drying spell on her hair, mainly because she couldn't be bothered to do anything with it.

She put on her best black shirt and skirt before putting her Gryffindor robes over the top. In any normal circunstance she wouldn't wear her school robes to a funeral but seeing as it was Harry and he loved the school she figured that it would have meant something to him. Just as she thought that she sat on the edge of her bed, the tears falling again. It took her about ten minutes to get herself under control.

She got up and looked around the room one last time. She would not be returning to the castle afterwards. She grabbed the letter as she walked out the door. She went nowhere without it. It was the last thing that he had given her, apart from his possessions that she had split with Ron. Entering the Great Hall it went silent. Everyone knew that Hermione and Harry had been engaged, they also knew the funeral was today. Harry would be buried beside his parents at Godrics Hollow, it was the way he wanted it and noone would dare go against his wishes.

Hermione went and sat at the Gryffindor table to have some breakfast, she didnt paticuarly feel like eating but knew that if she didnt eat everyone would start fussing again, especially the Weasley's. She looked around at her fellow Gryffindors, they were all subdued as they too, remembered what was to happen today, the day that they would lay one of their own to rest. They all kept to their own thoughts as one by one they finished and headed out of the hall. They were old enough to apparate now so that was how they were getting to the cemetery.

Hermione gave up trying to eat as she got up and ran out of the hall, outside and down to the gates - and the edge of the anti-apparition barrier. She apparated straight into the cemetary. Noone else was there as it was only quarter to nine. She made her way throught the gravestones until she found the ones of his parents - and the hole that wa dug beside James'. The tears started to fall down her face again as she sat there. Harry was no longer here for her, she couldn't live her life again, not anytime soon anyway.

Hermione didn't realise anyone was there until a shadow fell over her. It was time to start the funeral. Everyone was there, time had seemed to disappear on her, she was saying goodbye to her soul mate today. It was a day that would always stay with her that was for sure. As soon as everone was seated the priest began,

_**Merciful Father,**__**  
**__**Hear our prayers and comfort us,**__**  
**__**Renew our Trust in your Son,**__**  
**__**Whom you raised form the dead,**__**  
**__**Strengthen our faith,**__**  
**__**That Harry and all that have died in the love of Christ,**__**  
**__**Will share in his ressurrection,**__**  
**__**Who lives and reigns with you,**__**  
**__**Now and forever.**__****_

_**Amen**__****_

_**Eternal God, our maker and redeemer,**__**  
**__**Grant us Harry and all the faithful departed,**__**  
**__**The sure benefits of your Son's saving passion.**__**  
**__** and glorious ressurrection,**__**  
**__**That, in the last day,**__**  
**__**When you gather up all things in Christ,**__**  
**__**We may with them enjoy the fullness of your promises,**__**  
**__**Through Jesus Christ your Son and our Lord,**__**  
**__**Who is alive and reigns with you,**__**  
**__**In the unity of the Holy Spirit,**__**  
**__**One God, now and forever,**__****_

_**Amen**__****_

All of those who attended knew just what to say when, soon someone got up after the priest had finished the service part to deliver a poem that made eternal sense in this predicament.

_**Do not stand at my grave and weep; **_  
_**I am no there. I do not sleep.**__**  
**__**I am a thousand winds that blow. **_  
_**I am the diamond glint on snow.**_

_**I am the sunlight on ripend grain.**__**  
**__**I am the gentle autumn rain.**__**  
**__**When you wake in the morning hush.**_

_**I am the swift uplifiting rush.**_

_**Of silent birds in circling flight.**__**  
**__**I am the soft starlight at night.**__**  
**__**Do not stand at my grave and weep. **__**  
**__**I am not there. I do not sleep.**__**  
**__**Do not stand at my grave and cry,**__**  
**__**I am not there. I did not die.**__**  
**_  
This undid many people, including Hermione and the Weasley's. There were lowd howls from Hagrid, who was sitting in the back with his table sized handkerchief, blowing his nose loudly and weeping. Soon the priest was intoning

**_Earth to earth, _**_**  
**_**_Ashes to ashes, _**_**  
**_**_Dust to dust; _**_**  
**_**_In sure and certain hope of the Resurrection into eternal life._**

Everyone stood as one as the casket was brought down the aisle by the pall bearers, Bill, Ron, Charlie, Fred and George. Hermione couldn't stand seeing this, with the shock of it all she collapsed as the casket passed her, she wasn't unconsciouss, just crying, she had totally lost it. Slowly they lowered Harry into the ground. Things would not get better for a long time yet. Everyone else said goodbye to the Boy-Who-Lived, but Hermione never left that day, nor the next. Eventually she was pulled away, and told to live the life that Harry wanted her to have. The life that he had died to give her.


End file.
